Ever Since we Met
by Jen-Bot
Summary: All she wanted was the cold. Raph/Cass
1. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: If I made Soulcalibur would I really be writing this.

Credit: _Inspired by The Pitfalls of Madness written by Kamitose_

* * *

The breeze was cool; nearly frigid and yet as it made its way across Cassandra's' lithe form she could only get a sense of comfort from it. Strange as an Athenian native the chilling cold should seem almost unbearable and at a time it used to, but that was before she'd been seduced. Cold was the air in Romania she thought; cold were his eyes even as he tried to be comforting; cold were the lips she longed to kiss. Cold was Raphael Sorel and it was in the cold where she desired to be. Looking back, their tainted romance seemed a distant memory, a wonderful nightmare something that she should have forgotten. The problem was she couldn't no matter how much she needed to. She could try to suppress the memories, even block them out but she could not will herself to simply forget they were part of her now just as he was; as well as the darkness slowly growing within her... Sure enough her mind led her to think on Sophitia. She wondered how her sister would feel to know that she never really wanted to be rescued, that her loyalty and love now lied with a mad man. It would destroy her and in that moment the guilt Cassandra had been feeling tripled as heart and mind began battling each other once again. Should she turn around now and return back to the sunshine and warmth of Athens back to the emptiness she'd felt the whole time she'd been there. Or she could just go on until she made her way back to him, back to the cold, back to love. She bowed her head asking the gods to forgive her for the cold was pulling much stronger. Something sounds in the distance; instinctively she draws her sword from underneath her cloak narrowing her eyes in search of the disturbance.

"Who's there?" She demands. A familiar figure emerges from the shadows with bright eyes, firmly gripping a holy sword it could be only be one.

"Sophitia" She almost whispers. It was then Sophitia stepped before her. She looks hurt but nonetheless determined ready for what looked like anything.

"Cassandra in the name of Hephaestus and all other gods of Olympus I command you to turn around **now**."

_To Be Continued..._

Tell me what you think. I update based on reviews :)

_-Jen-Bot Out_


	2. Sacrifice

It might be awhile before I update again it's my first year in college so things have been a bit hectic lately.

* * *

"Sophitia I..." Her sentence trails off for she is at loss of what to say. She expected her sister to find out at sometime but not now, not before she even saw the hills of Romania.

"Please Cassandra come now or I will have no choice but to make you." She raised her sword making it clear that she fully intended to carry out her promise.

Cassandra hand still held her weapon but her grip had begun to loosen. Could she truly battle her beloved sister? The thought was agonizing; hadn't this happened enough it was only three months before that they had gone head to head. Sophitia battling for Soul Edge and she to protect her sister now it seemed the roles had switched. Her heart couldn't handle such pain again she didn't want to go through that... but return was not an option.

"Sophitia I can't go back Athens with you because my heart lies elsewhere."

"Where with that lunatic? Open your eyes Soul Edge has tainted him and it will do the same to you if you return there. Come with me Cassandra we can go back home and have our old normal lives again before all this madness started."

"Home is no longer home for me. For you it's different because you have your husband and children there all I have is the bakery. I love him Sophitia and with him is where I belong" She pauses noticing the ivory tear slowly making its way down Sophitia's cheek and something inside her chest starts to ache. "I'm sorry."

"I see. But do you know what this means?"

"Yes." Tears stung at Cassandra's eyes somehow she knew it would come to this.

Not another word needed to be exchanged the sisters raised their swords; a battle of epic proportion was about to ensue. Who struck the first blow was impossible to tell it didn't matter because soon after two silver blades were dancing in the moonlight; the sound of their meeting echoing through the forest. In between blows one could faintly hear words being passed. "Why are you doing this?" and "I can't change the path my heart has chosen." were among the whispers barely audible over clashing of metal.

For awhile it was merely slash and stab a round of friendly play one could call it; until the point of Sophitia's blade found its way across Cassandra's cheek just below her eye. The wound made her yelp and withdraw backwards though it was not the pain that made her stop; rather it was the realization it gave her. This wasn't like all the times before Sophitia was fighting to win... at any cost. This was alarming but not unexpected they both witnessed the evil Soul could manifest in a person. Sophitia had seen Pyrrha her only daughter taken by its madness she would not watch the same fate be fall Cassandra not matter what.

Before she had time to recover Sophitia struck her to the ground and in the next moment her sword was at the base of Cassandra's throat. Could this be it? The place where her love of Raphael had finally brought her, about to be murdered by her own sister. The irony was almost comical but then again fate seemed to like playing with her. Time edged on painfully seconds felt like hours as she waited for the moment the blade would claim her now wretched life; but the end never came Sophitia had dropped her weapon. Eyes she had not known were closed opened and she stared at her bewildered only to find twin streams of tears flowing from her eyes. She couldn't do it though she'd seen what the darkness could do; she could not will herself to kill her sister. Shakily at first Cassandra stood to her feet her eyes never leaving her Sophitia she knew and understood what was happening. Once again denying her oath made to the gods but this time _it was for Cassandra's sake_ and that thought almost made her vomit in disgust of herself.

"Sophitia" She called her voice barely a whisper as her arms opened wide. It was at this moment when pain, sorrow and desperation overcame proper sanity and Sophitia's mind began to melt, fantasy and reality now blending together.

_Somehow they were both back in Athens outside on a warm day and there were no tears. All Sophitia could see were the children playing in the grass Rothion not far behind and Cassandra reaching out welcoming her. How could she say no to such a lovely invitation? Before thought could process her feet were already moving and in seconds she and Cassandra were embracing each other. Sophitia held to her tightly but she wasn't sure why, for some reason a bad feeling came over her every time she thought of letting go. It shouldn't have though things were so wonderful how could anyone wish to leave? _

She didn't notice the arm slowly rising behind her back with a shield that had yet to be removed. "Sophitia" Cassandra said once more and she nodded in reply suddenly something hard struck the back of her head and everything began to spin. Athens was fading and darkness was quickly replacing it. Her legs began to fail her as her consciousness left so did just a little bit more of her sanity as the world grew darker and darker she uttered one final plea.

"Won't you stay Cassandra stay with me Rothion and the children?" She thought her request fell on death ears till a voice growing less and less familiar answered.

"I can't." She wanted to protest but by then the darkness had taken over.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Interlude

Originally the third chapter was much longer but I had to divide it up so it made more sense. But don't worry hopefully I should be updating soon

* * *

Her body would not stop trembling as she stared upon her sister's unconscious form for all this time a war was ragging within her. What she used to hold as truth against the evil that had conquered her heart. It had been constant conflict, but now as Sophitia's warm blood slowly made its way down her hands she knew what side had won. That night in the forest a cry was heard unlike any other heavily laden in angst and sorrow. It carried on until finally her voice gave out and she collapsed to her knees. It was over the fight for her soul, the fight to hold on to what was left of the old Cassandra all of it was lost to the ever seducing cold. Bright blue eyes now looked flat and dull as she forced herself to her feet. Gently she picked up Sophitia, what was left of her former self refused to leave her alone like this. A few yards back she remembered spotting a shallow cave and it was there she left Sophitia alongside her weapons as well as a small ration of food for when she awoke. Lastly she gathered some shrubs to conceal the entrance less something tragic befall her. Just a few steps later she glanced back knowing this was truly the end of the bond that had been between them an end to everything. Already she'd lost her honor as warrior, the favor of the gods and now the last tie to her family and yet her heart was still determined. Now utterly alone memories ravage her mind and take her back to how it all began.

_To Be coutinued......._


	4. Fading Memories

Ok Its finally here please review and let me know if you like how the story is going.

* * *

Vaguely she remembers a battle between herself and that cursed warrior of France. It was similar too the first time she'd defeated him she held the upper hand and with each slash of her sword she grew more confident. But in the briefest moment his fighting changed and he became more fierce and exact in his movements. This new form threw her off immediately and in that small window of time he took advantage. In a matter of seconds his sword had settled itself comfortably in the warmth of her abdomen. Everything changed so fast, now she was on the ground and there was blood every where. None of it seemed real but the searing pain she felt with every breath took made it clear that this was no dream. She feels her body breaking down, her legs growing numb, her heart beat now gravely slow and knows she is dying. Faintly a voice that could only belong to Raphael began to speak to her.

"Such a waste that someone as strong and beautiful as you should die a pity indeed." He pauses "But maybe it doesn't have to be?"Even as life was leaving her she couldn't help but note his height in interest, in an instant she was in his arms and his face was now at the base of her neck.

"Considered yourself honored I'm about to grant you the gift of ultimate power." And with no further warning he tore into the skin her neck draining her of the small amount of blood she had left. She recalls very little of what happened during this time besides the pain and the death like chill she felt while he fed. After awhile she lost consciousness and when she awoke she found herself somewhere strange.

Dazed at first she tried to move only to find she'd been shackled to the walls of a dungeon. A wave of desperation and fear overcame her and began moving frantically without warning a jolt pain shoots through her neck and abdomen and miserably she was reminded of all that happened. Agitated but more cautious this time she turns looking around to get a better idea of her surrounding. There were additional four cells besides the one she occupied all of which were empty as well a single window directly above her. Seeing it only granted her a moment's hope before reality dashed it away. Even if she could free herself from the wall the window was still several feet over her head. With nothing else to further distract her, her thoughts quickly fell on Raphael after all he had been the one to do this. It wasn't enough that he stabbed her the cannibal had actually taken a bite out her but why? What could have happened to make him so detestable?

In their first encounter she recalled he was arrogant belittling her repeatedly, but this time he rarely said anything at all, his eyes used to be a light brown almost gold color but now as she thought back those same eyes glittered an ominous red. All signs pointed to that infamous blade Soul Edge; most likely he'd been infected by its evil and the final result was the monster she'd faced earlier. As these thoughts raced through her mind a more important question arose how was she even alive? According to facts she should have been dead hours ago and yet... The wound upon her neck began to ache terribly and immediately her attention went there. She glanced down and vaguely saw a bloodied cloth loosely applied over her throat. From what she could tell the work was shawdy and much more needed to be done to prevent infection. Her stomach wretched with a familiar pain and she figured the same method must have been carried out.

There is a clicking sound and she focuses her attention to the more obscure part of the room the area she can barely see because a short wall blocks her view. A gentleman appears before her dressed in servant apparel carrying a key and anticipation sweeps over her. Wordlessly he unlocks the cell and then steps forward to repeat the process to her chains. Shakily she stands to her feet one hand using the wall for balance another holding her stomach which still pained her, finally he spoke.

"Lord Raphael regrets your welcoming arrangements but your arrival was quite unexpected. From here I will take you to the infirmary to have wound dressed properly and then your quarters."

He then gestured for her to follow, but instead of listening she used what little strength she had left and knocked him out cold then headed for the door. As she made her escape she couldn't help but wonder who would be foolish enough to release a prisoner and expect them to listen. Injured or not it wasn't wise. Sorel had surely lost his mind but who was she to complain an escape was an escape no matter by what means it may have come about. As she wandered through halls she realized her departure from this place would be a little more difficult than originally thought. She had no idea where an exit was, or her weapons and she had to do something about her neck before she started the long journey back to Athens. She spies a door and she can easily tell its not the way out but decides it would be better to leave the hall. Lightly pressing her ear against it she listened to make sure the room was empty, she heard nothing. Slowly she opened the it and stepped inside, the room she found herself in was dim the only light from a single candle. With squinted eyes she could see the general make up, of the chamber fairly large in size it was furnished with a king sized bed in french linens, a vanity set which the candle resided and various dressers everything was absolutely exquisite. A room so extravagant could only belong to Raphael she thought. A wisp of air caresses her with the welcomed scent of night air and escape becomes a possibility.

A window was too her right and after staring out she found she was on the ground floor soon enough this ordeal would be over. Just as she was about to leap out the door began to open and light rushed in revealing her to the dark figure standing at the thresh hold. No she had to get out forgetting her injuries she desperately leaps but it was too late someone has grasped her arm. She turns to face who she believes is Raphael and is all too surprised to find the stern hand holding her is that of young girl. Before she can fight or even say a word surge of pain grips for moving so roughly and she feels a rush of blood flowing from her neck and stomach. Suddenly her world is spinning as she starts to fall and she knows she is losing consciousness. She stares up and her eyes meet familiar red but instead of it being Raphael's gaze it was this girls' crimson eyes who glared at her. Fatigued and losing blood her stamina was diminished and she slipped quickly into ageless darkness. Secretly watching from the shadows was the very reason of her misfortune. At the moment he was annoyed by what he'd witnessed but not surprised she was like fire temptingly beautiful and yet oh so deadly and that was one of the things that fascinated him about her. Still such behavior was not acceptable she would have to learn the proper manner in order to live on his estate.

She awoke the next morning in that same cell but a few things were different her hands were not bound, and her the wounds were dressed. She looks down at herself expecting to see the blood drenched outfit of before but instead she's wearing a sleeveless black dress. This both frightens and relieves her for though she was thankful to have on clean clothes, she felt violated that someone she didn't know had changed her. She stands and walks to the cell bars contemplating yet another escape, after closer inspection she finds they are strong reinforced with steel to powerful for her to brake without any weapons. A door opens and she steps back but not out fear simply caution she was smart enough to know when and when not to pick a fight. Emerging into the dull morning light was Lord Sorel himself. Her face grew stern as the urge to tear him limb from limb came hard and fast. He on the other hand looked calm and collected save for the small frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You made quite the scene last night."He says as if scolding a child. "Attacking my servant, staining priceless items in Amy's room and trying to escape such actions are not permitted nor will be tolerated."

"Tolerated? Who do think you are? You stab me, bite me lock me in your own personal dungeon and now your complaining about how I've behaved your lucky I don't....." Her sentence trail off as his hand is now around her neck; squeezing it enough to draw blood. The pain is sudden and horrible but there is nothing she can do to stop it.

"I was the one who spared you and gave you this second life how dare you even dream of speaking to me in such a tone. If you do so ever again I promise you will perish where you stand." He lets go and she stumbles to the ground tentatively rubbing her neck never letting her eyes leave his.

"Now since that's been said your quarters have been prepared and after breakfast you will continue the rest of your stay in your own room. You are free to wander the castle but not to leave its gates. You are a guest and shall be treated as such as long as you abide by my guidelines. Now I'm going to open this cell any misbehavior and you'll spend the rest of your days here, providing I allow you to live that long. Do you understand?" She nodded and stood.

With a twist of the key the cell was open and she stepped out with Raphael watching her every move. She wanted to run him through, take the arrogant bastard down a few pegs, but she knew she couldn't at least not now, for the time being she would have to play the waiting game until she was stronger. He leads the way through elaborate halls and she couldn't deny how beautiful everything looked, though she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing. A few moments later they arrived in the dinning room the table set with breakfast and already seated was the girl from before.

"There" Raphael gestured with his hands "is your seat."

Wordless she obeyed taking her place at the table ignoring the angry stare Amy cast toward her, needless to say breakfast was a long and very, very awkward affair.

As promised she was escorted to her room after breakfast and now lay in bed contemplating all that had happened. She should be dead in a morgue or at least still locked in the dungeon not laying in comfort, besides her windows being bared and the manner which he spoke to her she felt just as Raphael had said earlier more a guest than a prisoner of war. He had provided her every need and allowed her access to untold amount of luxury but as pain still gripped her body and her eyes fell on the bared windows she couldn't forget the truth of her situation.

She was a prisoner and nothing more.

_To Be Countinued....._


	5. As Time Passes By

Locked away in his library Raphael stood watching the flames in the fire place, his thoughts consumed with Cassandra. She was strange different from others, something he couldn't quite understand an enigma and that angered him. There was nothing he considered to be beyond his grasp whether it is an item, a person or even understanding he saw the world fit for his taking. The longer he thought on this the more the he felt as if he was being taunted and challenged by this lowly peasant girl. As well as rousing emotions in him he thought faded alongside his humanity. Whatever the mystery may be he refused to let her go not until...until well he didn't know when. He didn't know why she was there, why he let her live, why he could only think of her, and so he felt all the more reason to keep her close.

"Father" a small hush voice calls and he turns automatically.

"Yes Amy what is it?"

"Why" she says subtly and then pauses "why is that woman here?" She asked gently and the room became tense. She may have been speaking humble and low but the intent behind it was anything but. An unspoken rule of the house of Sorel was that no one not even she could question his actions. Anger flared within Raphael but being one born of nobility he hid it well and stepped casually to his adoptive daughter to look her in the eyes.

"After both witnessing and challenging her to battle I have decided to take this woman in as our guest, for it seems she might be of use to me in the near future."

"I understand but..." She stops midway.

"Yes" He replied trying to be courteous.

"I don't like her" In a blink of an eye his face changes from impassive to enraged.

"That's strange I don't recall asking what you'd like, I am the master of this house and will not have my authority questioned or challenged by anyone including you. Now she will remain here until I say otherwise and you will behave civilly toward her is that understood." Amy stood motionless, rendered silent by his strong words. "You may leave now"

Defeated and a bit frighten she nodded before quickly making her departure. With her gone his body relaxed and his demeanor changed as remorse set in. He didn't enjoy being so stern with her but respect was something he demanded. If he didn't enforce his position of power it could swiftly vanish. Slowly his eyes once more returned to the fire watching as the small sparks smoldered and cracked. That's how he felt right now like something inside him was burning almost ready to explode, and surprisingly enough it wasn't rage.

* * *

Time edged on slowly after that first day, Cassandra remaining in her room most of the time only leaving to attend meals, and occasionally to walk the castle or its gardens. To the world it seemed she'd grudging come to accept her unfortunate fate, but in reality she was merely biding time. Waiting and watching, carefully learning the area. Her focus, her new reason for being was to escape this place. She'd made a vow not to be deceived by the false sense of safety and luxury set before her and she had no plans to go back on her word. In the mean time she'd returned to the peak of health over the past month, but Cassandra was the only one who seemed shocked by her speedy recovery. Many nights she would lay thinking about it unable to sleep, trying to ignore the truth. A week into her stay Raphael revealed, that he was the only reason she was still alive, and the more frightening truth that a bit of Soul Edge now flowed in her. Knowing she harbored the same evil which nearly destroyed Sophitia and turned her host into the monster he was now, created feelings of horror and dread in the young warrior. Another thought that would sometimes arise was if Sophitia had yet to wonder where she was. Really her sister had little reason to worry. Whenever either of them set out on a journey it was often for long periods of time with very little contact. And even if she did sense that something was wrong and started looking for Cassandra, what were the chances she'd find her all the way in Romania. The scales were stacked against her, and Cassandra knew that a rescue was highly unlikely. She could only count on herself if she ever wished to escape.

Time had neither been gracious to Raphael. Seeing her every day, having her so close to him did things to his psyche that he had not expected. He found himself easily angered whenever she was around. Though obedient to his wishes, there was air of insolence with everything she did. Whether it is the contempt in her eyes or the smug look pulling at the corners of her mouth she always found a way to insult him. What was probably the most infuriating of all her actions was that irksome silence. If she spoke it was only as a response, and her replies were always short. She never asked of anything, not even for essential information. He could almost admire her tenacity if didn't antagonize him so much. Her presence had other side affects beside the usual annoyance. His blood would run warm and his calm demeanor stood no chance when Cassandra was about. Something about her unnerved him, but not in frightening kind of way, it was like she could knock him off balance with a simple scowl. He depised her even further for this, because it was almost like this simple girl had a power over him.

But that was nothing to worry about; for Raphael still had one surprise left. Though she may have thought that this imprisonment was the only cost of second life, there was much more to pay. She may not have noticed but she was changing. Raphael watched as she spent less and less time in the sun, as her attitude became colder and her eyes grow ever more the color red. Though her transition was taking longer than had those in the past-Raphael even had to resort to putting a few extra drops of blood in her food to help the process-slowly soul edge was taking her . At first he thought it was that blessed sword helped her resist so long but that had been taking away ages ago, he knew now it was nothing but her own stubborn will, which kept the evil at bay. But not for much longer the time was coming when the thirst would finally claim her, she may have been strong but no one could resist. She and all her arrogance would finally shatter and break; it was then that he would step in pick up the pieces and shape her into what wanted her to be. She may think she's winning but what she didn't understand was that in the end Raphael would always have the last laugh.

_To Be Countinued........_


	6. Crushed Dreams

Morning came with the sound of screaming that shook Raphael from his slumber. One of the maids was yelling downstairs, in an instant his hand was on his rapier as he headed to the door. When he arrived he found her laying unconscious across from her a door that had been crushed in. It was the entrance of the armory that had been broken into and he had a good guess what was missing. Anger unlike any other filled him, how dare she? How dare that ungrateful peasant do this? That girl had gone too far this time. After putting on his boots and a light shirt he followed the pathetic grunts and yelps of defeated soldiers till he finally caught site of Cassandra just outside the gates and moving fast.

Her heart was pounding, she knew at any moment Raphael would be right behind her. She hadn't planned to do this today; honestly she was going to wait at least another week. But when she awoke this morning something inside her screamed get out, get out now and don't look back. At first it seemed she could get out of this without anyone one noticing. She managed to leave her room undetected and made it down unseen to the second floor. But that bumbling maid turned the corner and walked right into her and started screaming. She had no choice but to knock her out, too little too late she could hear guards heading toward her, no use in trying play it quiet now. So she broke into the armory retrieved her weapons and been fighting her way to the exit ever since. The guards were easy take downs but she wasn't worried about them, Raphael was her only obstacle and she wanted to avoid him at all cost. Not because she feared him, she'd never give him the satisfaction of letting him scare her, but after facing him last time she didn't want to fight him again unless there no other choice.

Speaking of the devil she hears footsteps closing in behind her. After the beating she put the guards through she doubted any of them had the dedication to come back after her, which meant it could be only one. The steps became quicker till they were only an arm's length behind her. It was then she turned; her sword thrust forward ready to meet her pursuer. Her mind was made up either she would escape today or die trying. There blades meet but they can do no more than that as the two forces each hold their own putting themselves at a stale mate.

"What a spoiled foolish girl you are. Did you really think you could leave here? That I would just let you walk away."

"I've heard just about all I'm going to hear from you. You arrogant coward"

"You'll pay for those words soon enough."

His leg swept under her aimed at her feet, but Cassandra jumped avoiding the blow and then cast her blade toward the back of his head. He swiftly dodges the attack and sends another kick aimed at her torso. This time she was not able to avoid it and was sent backwards. Rolling a few feet she quickly recovers and then charges Raphael. But something is wrong this isn't right and she knows it she isn't ready for this battle. But a darker part of her, a part of her that has been slowly growing all this time drives her onward as fuels her hate and thirst revenge. It says:_ Isn't this what you've been waiting for, dreaming of every night. He needed to die, after all you have suffered don't you deserve vengeance? And the only retribution you can take is blood._

With unnatural accuracy she slices into Raphael's side, the wound isn't deep enough to be fatal but it will not be something he'll ever forget. In a mix of surprise and anger he reaches out and grabs her by the throat. So thrown off by this she drops her sword as his grip tightens. She's lost this battle but still she fights clawing at his hand desperate now more than ever to escape.

"It is time to end this. I warned you not to cross me and now you must suffer the consequences." His hands began to glow with dark energy and soon the same engulfed her entire body. She couldn't move, she could barely even breathe and then in one instant a wave of agony engulfed her. It felt as if she was being ripped apart. She chances a look down only to witness the wound from her stomach being reopened. Her world is spinning and there's so much blood and Raphael still there, still holding her and she fears that she's finally met the day of her death. As she fades into unconsciousness her last memory are eyes of hellfire burning their fury into her.


	7. There is a Changing Wind

Her eyes lids feel heavy as if weights are attached; exuding a great deal of effort she tries to open them but only ends up failing. She never knew someone could feel this drained. Every one of her muscles ached. Her lips were chapped and dry from thirst while her stomach wrenched in a familiar hunger. She didn't know how long she'd been chained here, staying awake had turned into luxury, that she could rarely indulge. Whatever Raphael had done to her coupled with no food or water left Cassandra completely weakened. Blacking in and out had become a regular occurrence. She couldn't even determine how many days it had been. All she knew was that sometimes when she opened her eyes it was dark, and at other times it was light. She didn't know how much longer she could survive like this but she would hold on for however long that was.

Her hearing though also weakened is still keen enough to pick up the faint sound of movement. Someone is there, she is sure but as strength evades Cassandra can do nothing but wait and listen. There is an audible metal clink as the intruder unlocks her cell. She tries with all her might to force her eyes open and succeeds only to wish she hadn't. Kneeling before her was Raphael, with his mouth set in a scowl and his dark eyes staring into her. Rage came quickly but dulled just as fast. Starved, injured, she was nearly half dead so all she could do was hold his angry gaze, anxious to what might happen next. His lips move as if to speak but stop midway. He must be thinking quite seriously about something and that thought sent chills down her spine.

"You've disappointed me." He says stiffly. "I gave you a new life, as well as untold amounts of riches and luxury. Yet you've returned my generosity with contempt and constant disobedience. So I have decided to release you." He suddenly rises and begins to unlock her chains. While Cassandra, lay still wondering all the while if she was truly conscious. It didn't make sense why now? Why go through all of this just to release her in the end.

"Wh...Why?" She asks her voice groggy and hoarse from disuse. And if at that moment she would have looked up, she might have seen Raphael's scowl shift to a grin before quickly changing back. Slowly he kneeled back down to answer he labored inquiry. In a voice to hush to be called a whisper he says "Because my dear you are no longer of use to me." And with that he swiftly departs leaving Cassandra to her confusion.

Minutes later two guards arrive, one carrying her weapons and satchel the other holding nothing. The one without her weapons came straight to Cassandra and helped her to her feet. The two men then accompanied her to the open gates of the castle then after returning her things also leave. Unsure and unbalanced she takes small cautious steps gradually making her way to the forest. All the while she was surprised she was able to stand, even more so that she was could walk. Because was it not just a few moments ago that even breathing was a difficult task. After some thought she decides to attribute her new found strength to the fresh air instead of the more probable fact that it was really soul edge fueling her. Amazingly she travels a mile going her slow steady pace. She only stops because she can feel herself growing weaker with the over exertion of her body. Spotting a nearby boulder she sits and opens her satchel. Inside she finds the same items she packed what seems like an endless time ago. Once fresh bread was now molded with age as were the cheese and olives she'd brought. Disposing of them she then checked the last item in her bag a leather canteen. While unscrewing the top she expected to be disappointed once more, deciding the water must have been sullied along with everything else. She inhaled deeply pleasantly surprised to find it still suitable to drink. Greedily she swallows desperate to fill the emptiness of her stomach. But her good fortune wouldn't last for long, there wasn't much when she opened it and after a few seconds the canteen was empty. She sighs bad luck had a habit of following her.

Placing it back in her bag, Cassandra began contemplating her next moves. The journey back to Greece was a long one; even at the peak of health it could take at least two months on foot. With untreated wounds and no provisions it seemed unlikely she'd make it to the next town much less home, yet traveling further seemed to be the only choice she had left. For how long? Till her legs gave out? Till she was overcome by pain and hunger? She could stay here and sleep or at least try too, and it would grant her more time to think. Think. There honestly wasn't much to think about. Her wounds were fatal the mere fact that she carried on for as long as she had was a miracle, but how much more could her body endure. Her options were clear either she could keep going and most likely die from putting such strain on herself or stay put and rest, and only slightly and delay the inevitable. No she had to stop thinking like this; the situation was dire enough, without her being so negative. She breathes in taking a long slow breath, no matter what she would remain calm and hope for the best.

***SNAP***

The sound of a twigs breaking echoes through the silent forest. On instinct her eyes survey the area searching for the source of the disturbance. Based by the noise it was only few meters away, she waits, carefully taking in her surrounding but nothing happens. Slowly she starts to relax again, deciding that it was mostly likely just an animal. Before relief can set in it happens again. Tuning her senses more, she can see something from amongst the trees watching her. Unsheathing her blade, she prays to the gods for guidance and strength to face her unseen foe. There is another sound only this times its closer. Involuntarily her breath hitches. It's bad enough that her body was in such condition, but her nerves were shot too. The apprehension is crippling but she stands firm. What she believes is a man emerges from the shadows but as it steps closer she can tell something is wrong. Its movements are contorted as it twist and turns in a way no human-being could maneuver. Well not a living one.

Urgency fills her.

She remembers Raphael telling her that she wasn't the first he'd share this 'gift' with; there were other. And the common end for these poor individuals was to be overcome by their own madness and bloodlust, and not long after executed. Such knowledge was already unsettling but there were also stories, rumors that floated around the castle through the whispers of servants. Not all those who met the sword stayed dead. Guards would claim to have seen those thought to have perished roaming the darkness of the forest. Like shadows they would appear and disappear. All traces of humanity stripped away they were feral beast, hunger their only and constant thought. Cassandra never believed it to be true, shrugged it off as the imaginations of servants who had too many fears and misguided paranoia's, foolishly ignoring even her own apprehension.

Now the truth stood before her as the creature drew ever closer. Blackened eyes watch her every move as she tried to assess the situation. Being this injured made a full out battle out of the question. She decides a hard blunt force strike, as risky as it may be it is her best option to defeating this monster. With as much strength as she could muster she charges the creatures succeeding in severing its left arm in the process. The beast then releases an ungodly screech, the high pitched sound like sharpened daggers to her ears. Instinctively she grabs them trying to block out noise. With this distraction the monster kicks her down. She hits the ground hard, the pain both excruciating and paralyzing. In her agony she tries to reach for her fallen sword but it's too late the monster is upon her. She lay there helpless as it clamors on top of her fangs exposed, and in an instant drives them into her neck.

Cassandra screams then prays for death.

After everything she's been through, she can't take any more. Kidnapped, tortured, and deprived of food only to end up becoming food herself. She's tired of fighting tired of trying, just tired. She can feel herself slipping into endless abyss when she notices something has changed. The creature is no longer feeding on her; in fact it's not even on top of her. Eyes that had closed open to see the dismembered head of the beast lying beside her. If she had any energy she would be shocked. Instead Cassandra's fading mind wonders what and how as consciousness slips away. There is a voice speaking, the sound somewhat familiar. With more thought it becomes clear. It's him; Raphael. She still doesn't understand what he's saying but somehow it's calming. Half lidded eyes watch as Raphael takes up Flambert. Then with a slash he cuts his wrist and kneels down before her. Carefully then, as if she were a child Raphael gathers her in his arms. He is warmer than she remembers, and his body almost feels comforting next to hers'. Cassandra notices then that he is holding his wrist out to her. She can hear the blood flowing through his veins. Her mind still fogged; screams for her to run, to protest, to do anything she can to get away from him, but even if she could it's too late she's already been seduced by the crimson trail leaking down his arm.

She thinks she's in some sort of spell, everything is moving slowly and she can't concentrate on anything else but his wrist. Suddenly it's there, the hunger she'd been fighting off for so many weeks. The desire she's been secretly desperate to quell; she can no longer deny herself. She leans closer the metallic aroma drawing her in, before finally allowing her tongue to sample the liquid. Its rich flavor instantly intoxicating and she has to have more. With each drop she feels strength returning, her wounds beginning to heal. But he has begun to pull away; though reluctant at first she slowly lets go. The realization starting to set in that not only has Raphael saved her life, but she's in his arm. She chances a look up only to find his face mere centimeters from her own. Crimson eyes which she'd come to hate so fiercely, now shine a softer light. Maybe it's because he saved her, or it could very well be another side-effect of that cursed sword, but either way Cassandra finds herself drawn to him. Her lips drawing dangerously closer to his, and just as they are about to meet Raphael lets go and stands to his feet.

"Come." The only words Sorel says as he extends his hand out to her. But all she can do is stare back none of this is making sense

"Come!" This time there is demand in his voice and she has to decide what she is going to do. Shakily she stands to her feet looks to the forest and then back to him.

She takes his hand.

* * *

OK long time no write. College, work and whole bunch of other things in-between. But I'm back now so please review! Tell me if I should go back to retirement or finish up. Its all you!

-Jen-Bot Out


End file.
